1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
With development of miniaturization of semiconductor devices, it is important to ensure reliability of the semiconductor devices at the same time. In order to ensure the reliability of the semiconductor devices, it is also important to carry out electrical characteristics test to the semiconductor devices. At present, a probe test is generally known as a method for the electrical characteristics test of the semiconductor devices. This test method is to test electrical characteristics by bringing a test pin referred to as a probe into contact with a test object. In order to carry out a highly reliable probe test, an area of the test object bringing the probe into contact with is preferably large.
International Publication Pamphlet No. 01/71805 is an example of related art.